Best Buddies
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: This one shot includes: Deals with the devil, references to a recent episode, addiction, and friendship. I hope you enjoy my hyper-on-coffee fanfic. Read the AN inside for more specific details on why I wrote the oneshot. Enjoy.


_Yes, it is odd for me to have a one-shot that is not in my themes story, but I feel I needed to write this. This story, well, probably 500 words, will be about A Satan and Stan friendship. You may be asking why. This is a good question, and here's my reasoning. Satan seems to be a nice guy in the show, and the Freedium gaming episode where Stan talked to Satan really clicked in my mind. It was just a really good episode, in my opinion. I also loved the idea of Stan being possessed. So it just clicked that after this either Kenny and Stan would become close, due to Stan now knowing what hell is like, and being able to relate to Kenny, or Stan would become buddies with Satan, realizing he isn't a super awful person. Yes, this is ridiculous, but this is south park, what did you expect. So, anyway, I went on to see if there were any fics relating to Stan and Satan, but there wasn't. So, I now am going to write one. Wish me luck, and I'll see you at the end._

**-WOOO! I JUST HAD COFFEE AND AM READY TO WRITE!-**

Stan sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. Kyle couldn't come play. Cartman was out of town on some adventure with Butters. Kenny was dressed up as Mysterion and helping Karen sell girl scout cookies. Craig, Clyde, Token, and Tweek, were all off on their own adventure, and Damien was hanging out with Pip. Though Stan didn't understand why the later two even hung out. They didn't get along, and were always fighting, but Stan was off topic, and trying to figure out Pip and Damien's friendship was just making him even more bored. He looked at his ipod. His hands sweat. He knew he shouldn't, the games would just get him addicted. Stan raced across the room and was about to click on the app when a wall of fire appeared in his parifrial vision.

"**Stan!** You _need_ to stop this."

It was Satan. He may be a real jerk, but he was actually very nice to Stan. "Why Lucifer? I'm super bored!"

Satan sighed, tired of Stan's excuses for re-downloading the app. He may be the lord of darkness but the Canadian devil had sure done a number on his little buddy. "Alright Stan, I'll make a deal with you." Stan automatically tensed up at those words. "Bad phrasing, I know. But listen. I'll make sure you stay away from that type of gaming forever, and you won't get super bored ever again."

Stan studied Satan curiously. "How?" Satan smiled. He really only wanted the best for Stan, and besides, who really wanted to spend eternity with Mormons?

"All you have to do is agree to spend and hour in hell each week, and I'll keep your mind from getting to the state of boredom, or desperateness you'd play that game, or anything similar ever again."

Stan thought about this before agreeing and saying, "Deal." Stan and Satan smiled at eachother, then embraced in a hug.

For the next few months Stan and Satan planed out the former's visits to hell through e-mail. It was usually on Mondays, right after school. Stan's parents didn't expect him home right away, and it got him out of going on Cartman's schemes, however this had to be edited on the days Satan had marked Kenny's deaths. Stan didn't personally know this, but Satan knew he had to keep Stan from meeting Kenny in hell. Otherwise he would remember the deaths, and Satan couldn't have that just yet. However, when summer vacation hit, Satan had to take Stan in the middle of the night so they would have time. No matter what though Stan always had fun, and never sold his soul.

**-Coffee?-**

First of all, best coffee/writing work ever! At least I personally believe that. I had coffee. I like coffee. My mom was asleep so I could make myself some coffee. This is going to be fun, staying up all night reading fanfics! Yay! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. I should stop drinking coffee. Nah. What did you think of the fic? Leave a review telling me please. Or PM. That works too.

Hope you enjoyed.

:D

COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
